You'reNot Fired
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Triple H/Fandango OneShot What will happen when Triple H calls Fandango down to talk to him about his future with the WWE?


**Warnings: Gay Sex/Cussing**

"I honestly think you could be next to be released." The CEO of WWE said to the former ballroom dancer, Fandango. Fandango looked down sadly. Triple H had just called him into his office for a discussion about his future employment. The WWE had just put Rosa Mendes with Fandango to valet him, a decision that hasn't helped Fandango in the slightest. "I just feel like you and Rosa aren't ever gonna draw a real crowd reaction." Triple H said, sad to see how far the once promising star had fallen.

"But ...I just had this new gimmick change and I think we should see if it can grow some more." Fandango said, trying to see if there was any chance he could save his job.

"Honestly, you and Rosa have no chemistry out there. It just feels so forced you know?" Triple H said, and Fandango sighed. Fandango leaned back in the soft chair Triple H told him to sit in while HHH sat behind his desk.

"Then maybe you should tell Vince and WWE Creative that. It's obvious that we have no chemistry and they never should should've put us together because it's gonna destroy my whole fucking career." Fandango yelled, not prepared to lose his job. Triple H stood up and looked at Fandango.

"Listen dude, you don't think I've tried to convince Vince that he's out of touch and knows nothing anymore about how to book wrestlers. I've tried time and time again and you're one of the main people I've talked about. Vince just wants you to have a dancing gimmick at all times because he's an idiot." Triple H said, pacing around the room. Fandango felt his attention moving away from the competition and more on Triple H's butt jiggling as he walked. Fandango licked his lips. "Hello, you still there?" Triple H said. Fandango looked up and blushed.

"Sorry I was distracted." Fandango said, looking down.

"Um...by what? There's nobody in here and basically everyone already left the arena so...?" Triple H said, confused.

"Oh it was nothing." Fandango said moving his arms so you couldn't see the bulge coming from his dress pants. Triple H noticed this though and walked closer, smiling.

"Am I turning you on?" Triple H said, standing as close to Fandango as possible. Triple H's crotch was directly in front of Fandango's face.

"What? No." Fandango mumbled. Triple H moved Fandango's hands so you could see his bulge easily.

"That says differently." Triple H said, patting the bulge. Fandango stood up and right away, Triple H kissed him. Fandango was shocked at first, but quickly felt himself fall into it. Triple H ferociously attacked Fandango's lips, and Fandango returned the favor. Fandango pushed Triple H down on one of the chairs and sat on him, quickly going back to kissing the older man. Fandango felt Triple H squeeze his ass and Fandango moaned. Fandango slid Triple Triple H's belt off from under him, throwing it on the floor. Triple H separated from the kiss for a minute to talk.

"You wanna keep your job right? Then put on a little strip show for me please." Triple H said, and Fandango smiled. Fandango stood up and through his black blazer off. Fandango slid his belt off and put it on the ground. Fandango then unbuttoned his oxford shirt and through it on the ground. Fandango moved his hands along his abs and squeezing his nipples. Fandango lowered his hands to the strap of dress pants and turned around so his back was facing Triple H. Fandango pulled them completely down, now only wearing black briefs. Fandango slowly pulled them down, revealing his tanned bubble butt. Triple H cursed at his seat in delight, now having a massive erection coming from his pants. Fandango turned around smiled, seeing this.

"Looks like you need some help." Fandango said pulling Triple H's shirt off, revealing all of his muscles. Fandango ran his hands over Triple H's chest before trying to pull his pants down, but Triple H swatted at him.

"Not like that. With your teeth." Triple H said, and Fandango smiled. Fandango bit the zipper and moved them down. Fandango then pulled the rest of his pants down, showing that Triple H only had a white thong on.

"Ooh. That's a little unexpected." Fandango said, laughing.

"Never know when you're gonna need to take them off quickly. Now, suck it." He said, a line he used to always say as part of DX. Fandango pulled them down quickly, revealing Triple H's massive 9 and a half inch cock. Fandango licked his lips before moving them onto the head of the cock, making Triple H let out a huge moan. Fandango loved the saltiness of HHH's precum. Fandango cupped Triple H's balls with one hand and grabbed Triple H's dick with the other. Fandango continued to move further down the cut cock, bobbing up and down with his expert lips. Triple H felt like he was gonna cum so he quickly stood up. "Get me a condom from that box in the second shelf of my desk." Fandango quickly complied, grabbing one and giving it to HHH. Triple H put it on as Fandango bent over onto the desk. Triple H kneeled over and slowly put a finger into Fandango's tight ass. Fandango moaned. He started to move faster with the finger before inserting another.

"Just fuck me already." Fandango moaned, and Triple H grinned. HHH stood up and aligned his cock with Fandango's light pink hole. Triple H slowly moved into Fandango's hole, making both men let out a loud noise. HHH began to slowly move in and out. Fandango put his hand on his own cock, jerking it off while being fucked. "Oh come on I've heard the stories. Just pound me." Fandango said, loving the feeling of HHH's cock in his ass.

"You asked for it." Triple H said, before quickly moving in and out, slamming his cock into Fandango's ass repetitively. Triple H continued to pound Fandango's bubble butt, each time making a loud smack. Fandango began to move his ass back in forth, making the pressure even better. Fandango and HHH but felt themselves about to cum, soon making a loud moan as Triple H came inside Fandango's ass. Fandango jerked off one last time before jizzing all over the floor. Triple H moved away and panted. "Yeah you're keeping your job."

**Hope y'all like this oneshot!**


End file.
